


Bird of Paradise

by byunyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunyeol/pseuds/byunyeol
Summary: The new guy was short. Okay, maybe everyone looked short standing next to Chanyeol, but Chanyeol didn’t like him. The wounds were still raw from when Kris, Luhan, and Tao left, but Junmyeon seemed admant that they needed new members. The seven of them, Chanyeol, Junmyeon, Minseok, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Jongin, and Sehun, would seem as ordinary boys at first glance, but they each possessed a power. Chanyeol with fire, Junmyeon with water, Minseok with frost, Sehun with wind, Kyungsoo with earth, Jongdae with lightning, and Jongin with teleportation. The seven of them were a team, and called themselves EXO. They fought all serious crime in South Korea with their special abilities. Although Chanyeol could see why they needed another person or two, he couldn’t help but be childish.This new guy, Baekhyun, he called himself with a nonchalant smirk, controlled light. He was also hot. Like, so hot it was stupid.——Chanyeol doesn’t like Baekhyun. He gets him all flustered for no good reason. Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol is fun to tease. One night of sharing a bottle of soju on a rooftop changes everything. At least, until one night Kyungsoo disappears without a trace. Then the real fighting begins.





	Bird of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my very first fic! I love comments and kudos!

The new guy was short. Okay, maybe everyone looked short standing next to Chanyeol, but Chanyeol didn’t like him. The wounds were still raw from when Kris, Luhan, and Tao left, but Junmyeon seemed admant that they needed new members. The seven of them, Chanyeol, Junmyeon, Minseok, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Jongin, and Sehun, would seem as ordinary boys at first glance, but they each possessed a power. Chanyeol with fire, Junmyeon with water, Minseok with frost, Sehun with wind, Kyungsoo with earth, Jongdae with lightning, and Jongin with teleportation. The seven of them were a team, and called themselves EXO. They fought all serious crime in South Korea with their special abilities. Although Chanyeol could see why they needed another person or two, he couldn’t help but be childish. 

Leaning against the driver’s side door of Minseok’s car, Chanyeol peered at the guy through his cotton candy bangs. A few months back, Chanyeol had dyed his hair a bright pink. Jongdae and Sehun had teased him for weeks, but now all that remained was a tired pastel pink. 

“He’s hot, right?” A voice said into his left ear. 

Chanyeol jumped, his right hand flying to his chest as he stumbled forward, gasping. “Jongin!” Chanyeol snarled between heaving breaths. 

There Jongin was, doubled over, roaring with laughter. All of the others were chuckling, even Kyungsoo cracking an amused smile. Chanyeol walked back over to Jongin and gave the back of his head a hard smack, but he seemed unfazed, still cackling. A few minutes later everyone had carried on with their individual conversations. 

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

Jongin was still standing next to him. Chanyeol hesitantly shifted his gaze back over to Baekhyun. Baekhyun definitely seemed to be made to stand out. Baekhyun’s hair was black, most likely its natural color, with crimson highlights. Baekhyun had a mullet, with a fringe partially covering his forehead. The back of his head had the black and red combed back, his mullet curling behind his ears.

 

https://giphy.com/gifs/ll1WI6O1lXxefB09m4/html5


End file.
